


oh, to be loved at first sight (vii)

by peachcandykiddo



Series: tsukkiyama week 2019!! [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Post-High School, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Tsukishima Kei, they meet in a coffee shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcandykiddo/pseuds/peachcandykiddo
Summary: “who ever loved, that loved not at first sight?”shakespeare’s as you like it — act 3, scene 5tadashi has lived his whole without his soulmate. while classmates and friends were being reunited with their forever partners tadashi was alone. and it was really starting to suck. until one day, he retreated to a coffee shop after practice to work on an essay for his biology class. that was where he finally stumbled across him, except, he wasn't quite who tadashi expected.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: tsukkiyama week 2019!! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436284
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93
Collections: Tsukkiyama Week 2019





	oh, to be loved at first sight (vii)

“who ever loved, that loved not at first sight?”  
shakespeare’s as you like it — act 3, scene 5

tadashi was starting to lose hope of ever meeting his soulmate.

he was almost eighteen, and while he knew that he still had plenty of his life to find him tadashi really wanted it to happen sooner rather than later.

maybe calling his soulmate by masculine pronouns was jumping the gun a little bit, tadashi didn’t actually know their gender, but he was pretty sure he liked guys. so, masculine pronouns it was.

as much as he loved his life — his volleyball career and school life were successful — tadashi felt as if he lacked that special emotional connection with someone. of course he had friends, he was pretty close with kageyama and hinata from the volleyball team it was just… different.

he felt almost… empty.

after graduation, tadashi moved to tokyo as planned, and continued his life there. he studied, did his homework, he played volleyball.

until one day after practice he walked into a coffee shop and it happened.

tadashi pushed open the doors, and all of a sudden he was met with a burning sensation on his hip. without hesitation he retreated to the bathroom, not even bothering to set his things down and save a table.

the burning sensation meant that his soulmate was in that very room, he needed to know his name. he had to know who it was.

the way that things worked — whenever one entered the room their soulmate was in for the first time — they would be left with their name somewhere on their body. 

the appearance of a name was marked with a sharp burning sensation, and after a few moments it would be visible. like a fresh tattoo.

except there was one problem with tadashi’s — it was a girl’s name.

kaori.

the name was spelled out on his hip bone with elegant characters, and while it was pretty it felt… off. of course, the universe probably knew more about who he was destined to be with, but tadashi just… didn’t feel right about a girl.

maybe he had a platonic soulmate? he heard stories about people who weren’t meant to be romantic but instead forever intertwined as the closest of friends.

and he supposed that was fine but tadashi just —

he had lived his entire life hoping for a partner in that way. but he supposed there was no sense dwelling on it. he had an essay to write, and was in need of coffee. he could figure it out later.

so tadashi pulled his sweater back down over his hip and walked out of the bathroom back into the shop. there, he looked for anyone who seemed to show any signs of discomfort, like they had just gotten a name seared into their skin.

but there were only so many girls in the shop, which was confusing.

what was even more confusing was the only person who seemed to show any of those signs was clearly a guy. he was sitting at one of the tables by the front window with his laptop, sweatshirt sleeve rolled up to his elbow.

he was looking around the shop, wide-eyed and quiet, seeming to try and take everything in.

and there on his wrist, sat a set of characters that looked like they could be in the shape of tadashi’s name.

that… couldn’t be right.

tadashi swore that the name on his hip was a girl’s name. he couldn’t have been wrong — tadashi was sure of it.

but he approached the guy anyways.

and as soon as he started heading towards him — tadashi made direct eye contact with the guy. and he just knew.

it still didn’t make much sense but… tadashi wanted to talk to him.

“hey, are you tadashi?”

as he spoke tadashi’s heart fluttered. he couldn’t believe that was actually happening.

“yea,” tadashi’s voice nearly broke as he replied, “are you… kaori?”

at this, the guy visibly flinched, “i— no. yes. it’s complicated. my name’s kei.”

“well…” tadashi paused, “i have time. can i sit?”

he nodded, and tadashi sat down across from kei. kaori? he wasn’t sure.

kei was quiet, and so was tadashi. he had no idea what to say. this guy was his soulmate — but his name wasn’t on tadashi’s hip.

kei was the one to break the silence.

“i’m trans.”

~ ~ ~ 

when tadashi exited the coffee shop later that day he left with an unfinished essay, a phone number written in the empty document, and a spring in his step that hadn’t been there before.

this was going to work out wonderfully.


End file.
